


What Are We Doing Here?

by Whovalanche



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s so expect drugs & booze, Awkwardness, College Student, Crossdressing, F/M, Friendship, Horror References, I love these guys, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Nox has a daddy kink, Price is fucking adorable, Renard has a mouth of a sailor, Rivers does too, Swearing lots and lots of Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage - Freeform, high school student, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: Inspired by conversations between me and friends x listening to Smash Your Head Against The Wall on repeat ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a work of fiction!!
> 
> Not much accuracy think it's an AU of the original story
> 
> Just some fun writing not to be taken seriously (:

 

 

 

_**( Cinnamon Nox)** _

 

_Cinna Night was coming out of a well deserved night's sleep. God knows her classes were brutal and she needed this rest, it was well overdue. Hey no one said art would be easy now did they? Yesterday they had to paint a mural or something, well she tried lord knows she tried, but it still was not to that damn teacher's expectations._

 

_She was in no mood to deal with the uptight perfectionist slag of a teacher, and she wouldn't have to cause it was Saturday and there were no classes. She sighed rolling over and pulling her covers closer to keep from freezing in the cold apartment. The heat is on why is it so freaking cold in here? It shouldn't be this cold it's the beginning of Spring. Maybe the heater is broken._

 

_Cinna pulled the covers off and quickly swinging her legs over the side of the bed ready to go check the thermostat. She froze midway taking in her surroundings. This was not her room, this was not her bed. This wasn't even her house. What am I wearing!? Where the hell am I!? She couldn't remember any of it, only falling asleep and waking up here. Where was she anyways? She looked around for anything familiar but nothing was._

 

_The dresser had an old fashion alarm clock that hasn't seen the light of day since at least the late sixties. The bed was odd even for today's standards. It looked like it belong in an antique shoppe. The frame was old fashioned and made entirely out of wood. She was afraid now the only thing she could do was scream._

 

_A tall shadow like figure bursted through her door frantically asking, "Cinna! Are you alright?"_

 

_The frightened brunette blurted out in shock, "Who are you?!"_

 

_"Oh sorry love one second." Pete apologized quickly flipping the light switch on to illuminate the pitch black room._

 

_"Pete? What are you doing here?!" Cinna demanded the man._

 

_"Well, Love I live here." Pete replied cooly._

 

_"Then what am I doing here?" Cinna asked no one in particular but herself._

 

_"You live here too, what's wrong Cinna?" Pete said in a confused tone._

 

_Cinna quickly replied, "I just had a nightmare, I'm fine now."_

 

_"You sure?" Pete asked now worried about Cinna's wellness._

 

_"Yes, Pete, Goodnight." Cinna said quietly as she covered back up and willing herself to sleep._

 

_"Goodnight, Cinna." Pete whispered back to Cinna._

 

_Pete left the room as soon as he wished Cinna Goodnight. Cinna laid awake in the early morning trying to figure out how this is possible. She was somehow now the roommate of Pete Townshend, the same Pete Townshend whom was in her crush's band._

 

_So does this mean I'll get to meet John? Yes I think this does he is after all friends with Pete. But still why am I here? What year is this anyway? She dug in the drawer next to her and produced a newspaper telling her just that it read 1962 exactly three years before the Who forms but their other band is already together. I can't wait to see them._

 

_**( Zelda Rivers)** _

 

_Zelda awoke to the feeling of being cuddled by someone. Odd, I don't remember having a sleepover with Jean. She quickly jolted up and looked at her intruder. The covers hid the stranger well. The only thing she could make out was the unruly mop of brown hair sticking out of top of her dark green blankets._

 

_She tried to scoot far away from the figure as quietly as possible to grab a nearby weapon. Her plan failed horribly as she ended up scooting too far back and falling onto the floor with a loud thub. The stranger stirred above and peered down at Zelda. Looking down at her with sleep laced brown eyes was a half dressed Keith Moon. Wait how in the--?! Her mind went blank. Completely and utterly blank._

 

_Keith wiped the sleep from his eyes and grogily whispered harshly,  "Zel What the hell?!"_

 

_"What are you doing in my bed!?" Zelda screamed at the now alerted Keith._

 

_"You don't remember?" Keith asked._

 

_Zelda hid her face in her hands trying to hide her inflamed face. "Remember, oh god please tell we didn't?"_

 

_Keith in faux offense replied, "What kind of girl do you think I am." With a wink he added,"Sides you haven't even boughten me dinner yet."_

 

_Zelda bit back playfully yet seriously to the boy, "Yet you're in my bed."_

 

_Keith not missing a beat said in a matter of fact tone. "Actually you're in mine."_

 

_Her eyes growing wide as she took in the room and saw it was indeed not her room. "I--I-"_

 

_Keith answered in a low tone as if it were a secret only for them to hear, "Yeah, you sleep with me during the storms, It's been like that since we were teens."_

 

_"What!?" Zelda blurted out in shock._

 

_Keith quirked his brow in confusion at the blonde then in a hurt tone he asked, "What's gotten into you? You're acting like you don't even know me?"_

 

_Zelda apologized not wanting to upset her new friend, "Sorry I'm a bit drowsy from last night lectures."_

 

_Keith smiled down at the girl on the floor. "Well then come back to bed then, darling."_

 

_Zelda with her face still in her hands replied, "Don't make this weird."_

 

_He looked at the blushing blonde and replied sincerly."Sorry." Keith then reached his hand over the bed to help the girl off the floor. "Come on you need some rest."_

 

_Zelda caved into the request of Keith, "Fine." Plus sleep was winning this round as well._

 

_Keith cuddled the blonde close to him and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Zel."_

 

_"Goodnight, Moonie."  Zelda whispered back snuggling into the chest of Keith as finally sleep over took her._

 

_**( Gypsy Renard) ** _

 

_Gypsy was exhausted even after her long day of rest. She strectched a bit trying to get the kinks out of her back and neck. Her body protested the minstrations but she knew she had to be at the garage in a half hour. God I need a new mattress. Damn springs. Next time I have off I need to get one. This week's work schedule has been just so crazy._

 

_Gypsy rose from the sulken bed and padded to her bathroom, which turned out to be a closet. Weird, guess I fell asleep at mom's again. That means it's down the hall. Huh mom must've redecorated while I slept. She grabbed her robe and made her way down the corridor to the loo._

 

_The bathroom was exactly where she thought it would be, down the hall and to the right. She praised the gods above and opened the door to get ready for work. A quick shower should do the trick and wake me up god knows I hate it when I have to drink coffee. How do people enjoy that stuff so much? I can't even stomach that slop, tea for me or nothing. She mused as she slowly got undressed._

 

_Wrapping the nearby towel around her she ripped back the vinyl curtain and screamed. The man looked just as shocked as she did trying to cover himself. He sat there in the tub filled to the brim with suds holding a rag over his parts. I guess he was relaxing. Wait why the fuck is Roger Daltrey naked in my tub?! Calm down Gypsy I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this._

 

_Gypsy looked horrified and screamed, "What the fuck are you doing in here!?"_

 

_Roger looking just as horrified yelled back at Gyspy, "Me? I could ask you the same damn thing! Didn't you here the water running?"_

 

_"Oh so clearly it's my fault?" Gypsy bit back._

 

_"Well yes, you were the the one who walked in on me!" Roger hissed._

 

_"You're in my bathtub, Roger!" Gypsy said matteroffactly._

 

_"Our bathtub dear, Gypsy." Roger replied more calmer._

 

_Gypsy looked unconvinced and a bit confused, "What do you mean ours?"_

 

_Roger wore a genuine look of annoyance on his face."Gypsy, quit screwing with me."_

 

_"I'm not screwing with you." Gypsy hollered._

 

_Roger groaned pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Gypsy we've been living like this for many years now you know I work all day and don't get in till early in the morning."_

 

_"I do?" Gypsy replied._

 

_"Yes, you do. What's gotten into you? Are you drunk?" Roger asked seriously._

 

_"I don't know, but I know I'm not drunk, I don't drink on the job." Gypsy replied holding her head in her hands._

 

_"Okay can I get back to my bath?" Roger asked the confused redhead._

 

_"Uhm oh yeah, I'm so sorry for the outburst I think I might be coming down with something. I'll be fine. So as an apology what would you like for breakfast?" Gypsy replied._

 

_"Do you have time?" He asked the now anxious girl._

 

_"It's 5 am I have an hour now what would you like?" Gypsy said to the curly haired man in the tub._

 

_Roger smiled. "Pancakes with fruit."_

 

_"Alright and would you like tiny marshmallows in your hot cocoa too?" Gypsy mocked._

 

_"Well if you're offering." Was Roger's reply._

 

_Gypsy faux scolded the man in a motherly manner. "Alright, now hurry up I am on the clock young man."_

 

_"Yes mum." Roger sassed back._

 

_Gypsy rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door. Well that was awkward. So I'm roommates with Roger, huh that's odd. Oh well I'm not complaining at least it's not Keith now that would be awkward. You'd love it! I'm not so sure. Wonder if they know each other. But I wanna know is why am I here._

 

_Gyspy tied a robe around herself. She walked through the hallway towards the stairwell taking each step one at a time since heights always made her dizzy especially on stairs. She made it to the bottom without any problems and quickly went to the kitchen. Scouring through cabinets for the mix and grabbing the batch of fresh fruit in the fridge and began cooking a hearty breakfast._

 

_Roger came down a few minutes just as Gypsy was setting the table. She set out two cups of hot chocolate both filled with mini marshmallows. Roger grinned at this, knowing full well that Gypsy was just as childlike when it came to food as he was. Gyspy rolled her eyes knowing Roger knew this but never called her out on it. He sat down as Gypsy served them both placing a stack of pancakes on each plate. They both dug in._

 

_The redhead with a mouth full of food began to apologize. "Um weellee sohwwy, Woger."_

 

_Roger looked at her in a mix of mock and real disgust, "Gyspy don't talk with your mouth full, it's unlady like."_

 

_Gypsy just belched then replied, "When did I ever deem to be ladylike?"_

 

_Roger laughed at the redhead and shook his head at her manners. "You're impossible."_

 

_Gypsy batted her lashes at the blonde man. "Yet you still put up with me."_

 

_Roger took Gypsy's hands into his own faking false adoration. "Cause I have to, who else would do it if I didn't?"_

 

_"Arsehole." Gypsy mumured as she chucked a blueberry at Roger._

 

_"I love you too." He sung_

 

_She growled throwing more fruit at the laughing blonde. "Shut up."_

 

_**( Lacey Price)** _

 

_The clock on Lacey's nightstand screeched alerting the sleeping teen it was time to get up. She on the other hand had, differnt plans. Propping herself she grab the horrid shrilling thing and chucked it across the room in a fit of rage. The clock broke on impact and Lacey feeling proud of herself curdled up under her covers to nod off again. Well she would if not for the presence looming over her._

 

_The figure beside her bed whispered. "Lacey, you have to get up."_

 

_"No, mmm five more minutes, mum." Murmured the redhead._

 

_The figure chuckled and Lacey thought she was in the clear, til the covers were yanked off her that is. Her first reaction was to cover herself from the biting cold invading her once warm confides.  She looked at the figure ready to give them a good ass kicking or a telling off, but froze upon seeing just whom was holding her purple covers in their hands._

 

_Lacey looked surpried but managed to squeaked out a reply, "J-John?"_

 

_John mock scolded the shivering dazed girl. "I told you you've gotta get ready for school."_

 

_"Nevermind what are you doing here?!" Lacey demanded._

 

_"Well I heard a loud crash and went to check on you."_

 

_She blurted out loud, "But how, you're dead!"_

 

_He mused in his normal smartarse manner, "Last time I checked I was alive, hmm must not have got that memo."_

 

_The girl got up off the bed and hugged John catching him by surprise. Not too long though cause he hugged her back as if this sort of thing was normal. Lacey didn't care if he was confused at her gesture at that moment she was content. What a way to wake up in the morning with a looming John over your bed. If John's here I wonder if Roger is too. Oh lovely Roger will I meet him? I hope so maybe he'll like me. God I hope he does._

 

_"Alright, seriously you have to get ready or you'll be late and I can't drive you this morning if you are."_

 

_Lacey got up to dig in her closet for an outfit. "Okay I'll get a quick shower then head down stairs for breakfast."_

 

_John playfully began tapping his nonexistent watch on his wrist, "Well get going tick tock Lacey you're racing the clock."_

 

_She stopped her routing and said lowly, "You sound like Pete."_

 

_"Who?" John sounded confused to the preoccupied redhead._

 

_Lacey turned around looking at the man, "Pete, you know Pete Townshend?"_

 

_John froze then brushed it off. "No is he some author you like now?"_

 

_No he's your friend! How does he not know Pete?! What is going on?! John looked at Lacey waiting for an answer to his question. The brunette shook out of her inner argument and sighed in defeat. Well guess that answers my question so he doesn't know Pete which means he doesn't know Roger or Keith. This is just getting too weird right now!_

 

_He nudged the zoning half dressed redhead. "Lace?"_

 

_"Oh um yeah, he is a wonderful author I'd let you read some of his stuff but I don't have his book on me." Lacey replied quickly._

 

_"It's alright probably isn't my kind of reading material anyways."_

 

_Lacey mused wearing a smirk, "You don't know he could be right up your alley."_

 

_"I doubt it I would've heard of his stuff if he was."_

 

_With that John let the room letting Lacey get ready for school. She went to the bathroom first carefully laying out her uniform on the close seat lid. God I hate uniforms why must we wear these bloody things? Girls in tiny skirts cause the curriators are a bunch of sick pervy old men while boys get slacks why can't we have pants? Oh right It's gotta be the late sixties meaning girls in dresses boys in pants. Fuck it._

 

_Lacey swore as she stepped into the shower and turned the knob to hot. Unfortunately being It's the sixties she forgot about the whole water needs to heat before showering and was sprayed with icy cold water._

 

_"Fucking hell!" She screamed to the tiled walls._

 

_John from behind the door asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"_

 

_Lacey looked at the facet dial and scowled, "Yeah just forgot about the damn water! Thanks for reminding me!"_

 

_John's reply was muffled due to the closed door, "You've been here for a year Lace I thought you'd remember that detail."_

 

_Lacey's eyes grew wide and she began to stutter, "I-I've what?!"_

 

_John opened the door to a shocked Lacey holding the shower curtain across herself and asked, "Are you sick or something Lace?"_

 

_"No, no I'm fine."_

 

_"You sure?" He asked her again._

 

_Lacey made a shooing motion at John. "Yes, now go away."_

 

_John smirked down at the redhead and lowly said, "You act like I've never seen you in this way before."_

 

_She grabbed a shampoo ready to throw it. "Oh god, John get the fuck out of here!"_

 

_Making his way to the door he sung back, "Breakfast will be done soon, love." Then adding in a teasing tone before rushing out of the bathroom,  "Clothing is optional."_

 

_A projectile shampoo bottle laid shattered at the close door. Lacey had thrown a bottle of shampoo trying her damndest to hit John only for the door to smash the glass bottle of shampoo. Lacey groaned at the outcome. Damn I'll have to clean that up, now. What did he mean he's seen me like this?! Have I-- Did we-- Do we--?! No no no I'm over exaggerating this situation completely. Clothing optional!? What the hell was that!?_

 

_Don't think about it! Now let's start off with what I know for sure. One I'm living with John fucking Entwistle! Two he knows none of his best friends, not even Pete. And three he has seen me in my birthday suit. Oh fuck me. Finally four why the hell am I here of all places? Where the hell am I anyways?_

 

_Lacey pondered this as she got dressed. She buttoned up her shirt and vest then fixed her tie, unruffuled her plaid skirt and rolled up her stocking. I look like I'm going to Hogwarts or some sleazy porn shoot. I wish I was going to Hogwarts not some dingy London institute. More like Penitentiary than a freaking place for further knowledge. She laughed at her comparisons and made her way out the bathroom door towards the smell of a wonderful dish being cooked in the kitchen._

 


End file.
